As described in Patent Literature 1, a vehicle typically has a pedal-backward-preventive mechanism that prevents a control pedal (in particular, a braking pedal) controlled by a foot of a driver from moving backward further than a predetermined dimension when a forward collision occurs.
More vehicles produced nowadays have been equipped with a head-up display that presents various types of information in front of a driver as described in Patent Literature 2.
The pedal-backward-preventive mechanism usually includes a pedal-backward-preventive bracket that is fixed to an instrumental panel support member (also referred to as a steering support member) serving as a strength member. When the control pedal moves backward in a forward collision, a supporting portion of the control pedal abuts the pedal-backward-preventive bracket and thereby the control pedal comes off, for example. In this manner, the control pedal is prevented from moving backward further than a predetermined dimension.
The pedal-backward-preventive bracket described above needs to hold a large rearward load and thus is required to have sufficient impact resistance. To increase impact resistance, it is not preferable to simply increase a thickness or a size of the pedal-backward-preventive bracket, because the size or weight of the pedal-backward-preventive bracket is increased.